


Haunted

by danidabbadoo



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Death, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Haunted House, M/M, mention of murder, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danidabbadoo/pseuds/danidabbadoo
Summary: When Riku’s family moved into an old, rickety house at the end of the block, he didn’t think much of it. He had heard the rumors of it being haunted, but he didn’t believe in ghosts or spirits or anything so he didn’t hold much stock in the stories. Besides, the person who told him it was haunted was this excitable and paranoid kid named Tidus. He didn’t seem very trustworthy in Riku’s opinion.However, Riku did find out that five children were murdered in his house over a century ago, which is kinda creepy, he guessed.





	Haunted

The sound of laughter cut through the darkening atmosphere. It was a laugh of a young girl, who giggled at one of her friend's ridiculous bicycle stunts. She skipped alongside the boy on the bicycle, chewing the gum loudly in the still twilight as the other boy beside her pushed along on his skateboard, a basketball under one arm. 

"You're gonna get hurt if you keep trying those stupid tricks, Tidus!" The girl chuckled, blowing a bubble with her gum. 

"They're not stupid!" the hotheaded boy defended hastily. "I need to keep practicing if I want to go pro!”

"I think you'll end up in the hospital first," the girl giggled. Tidus pouted in reply and the other boy chuckled.

"Give him a break, Selphie," the boy said easily. "But she does have a point, Ti. You might wanna get a helmet. Don't wanna get hurt."  
"Don't talk to me about safety, Wakka!" Tidus exclaimed, crossing his arms while still peddling. "You do crazy stunts on your skateboard all the time!"

"Yeah," Selphie interjected, smirking, "but he can actually do the stunts, unlike you."

"You guys are mean," Tidus grumbled, putting his hands back on the handle bars and peddling faster. "I don't know why I'm even friends with you!"

"Because we're your only friends!"

Tidus just stuck his tongue out back at Selphie and peddled faster, making Wakka laugh heartily. "Careful, Ti! We're coming up on ‘the house'!"

Selphie snorted, "Yeah, the one you swear is haunted! It's just down the street!"

Tidus turned his head back toward them. "It is haunted!" he yelled. "There's a creepy kid with a crooked neck that hangs out in the top window!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, Tidus!" Selphie smirked. 

"There is!" Tidus insisted. "How have you not—Woah!" While he was distracted, he hit a large rock in the road and lost his balance. He crashed to the pavement below him.

"Ti! You okay?" Wakka shouted, concerned as he skated quickly over to his friend. He put his basketball down on his skateboard and rushed over to him. "Are you all right?” 

"Yeah, I think," Tidus mumbled, accepting the hand Wakka held out to help him up. "Thanks."

"No problem, man," Wakka replied. "Oh, your arm's scraped pretty good."

"Oh, ouch," Selphie commented, noticing the large scrape on Tidus's arm once she reached them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he rushed, "but you see! We're in front 'the house'! The ghosts made me fall!" 

Selphie rolled her eyes, "No, you idiot, you were distracted and didn't notice the gigantic rock in the road. That's why you fell."

"Yeah, man," Wakka agreed, "There wasn't a ghost. You just hit a rock." 

"The ghosts put the rock there! Can't you guys see?" Tidus exclaimed, exasperated. 

Fed up with Tidus's crap, Selphie crossed her arms and said, "Fine, Tidus. If you're so sure there's ghosts, then why don't you go in the house and and take a picture to show us?"

"Ghosts can't be seen in pictures!" Tidus yelled, a slight shake in his voice. He eyed the house warily and continued, "Don't you know anything, Selphie?" 

“I know you’re a wuss,” she snorted. 

“Hey!” 

“All right, all right, calm down now,” Wakka said, picking up his basket ball. “Did you hear there’s gonna be a family moving into this place soon?” 

Tidus’s jaw dropped, “For real?” 

“Yeah, you didn’t hear?” Selphie asked incredulously. “Where have you been? Everyone in the neighborhood’s been talking about it.” 

“What do you mean?” he almost shouted. “No one’s been talking about it!” 

Wakka raised his eyebrows. “Man, you really gotta work on your zoning out problem…” Tidus pouted as Selphie laughed and began to keep walking. 

“He’s had this problem since he was little. It’s never gonna get better!” she chuckled, hearing another offended “hey!” echo from behind her. “But, anyway, I heard that the family moving in is really rich and has a son a bit older than us. Maybe we could get a rich new friend out of this!” 

“You’re such a gold digger,” Tidus muttered, picking up his bike. 

Turning around and sticking her tongue out, she retorted, “I rather be a gold digger than a wuss!” 

Tidus just rolled his eyes and climbed onto his bike as Wakka started to push forward on his skateboard. “Name calling isn’t nice, guys,” he said languidly. Selphie and Tidus just both rolled their eyes again and started down the street again. After a few moments of silence, Tidus huffed. 

“Just, you know what I don’t get?” 

“You don’t get a lot of things, Tidus.” 

Ignoring Selphie’s comment, he continues, “I don’t get why a rich family would buy an obviously haunted house! They could probably buy any other house, so why this one?” 

“Maybe because it’s not “obviously haunted”, you idiot!” Selphie exclaimed. “Despite what you think, there hasn’t been any actual recorded paranormal activity there. There’s no real evidence to even suggest it’s haunted. All there is is dumb kids like you who claim to see a figure in the top window.” 

Before Tidus could angrily reply, Wakka interjects with a shrug. “I mean, to be fair, Ti does have a point in a way. There have been murders in the house. Sure, they happened a while ago, but I sure wouldn’t want to live there because of the fact that people died in here.” Glancing back, he shivers. “I don’t believe in ghosts or anything, but it gives off a bad vibe.”

“See!” Tidus yelled triumphantly. “It isn’t just me, Selphie—Woah!” 

“Ti!” 

Selphie crouched down next to Tidus on the ground and pointed at the curb that Tidus just ran into. “I’m assuming you’re gonna say the ghosts put the curb here, too, huh?” 

Accepting Wakka’s hand again, he grumbled, “Shut up, Selphie,” as he was pulled up. Another scraped was etched on his knee. 

“We better get you home to wash those cuts up,” Wakka commented as Selphie smirked. 

“You’re fragile and a wuss.” 

“Shut up, gold digger.”

“Okay, no more name calling, ya!” 

—

As the three friends continued down the street toward the setting sun, a young boy wistfully watched them from the attic window of “the house”, using one transparent arm to hold his head up. He sighed, wishing he could be their friend and laugh along with them. He was so tired of being stuck in this gloomy, old house that only held bad memories and tortured souls. He wished terribly that he was alive again. 

The girl, though, mentioned that a family was moving into his house. She said that there was a son about their age, which would be as old as he was when he left the world of the living. No one had lived in this house in years, so it would be nice for a change of pace. Maybe he could even make friends with the new kid. 

Turning away from the window, he looked around the attic and sighed again. He shouldn’t get his hopes up. All this house was filled with was pain and despair. He wasn’t allowed to experience joy or hope anymore. Maybe he should join his brothers in their quest to chase out any intruders from their home. They don’t do it for their sake, but for the intruders’ because they know that nothing but misery comes from this place. 

But he didn’t want to believe this to be true. He wanted to hope despite the circumstances that they could still experience happiness in their ruined state. He didn’t want to fall in the same dismay his brothers had. But nothing in the last century they spent here could actually support his hope. 

“Ugh, this sucks!” 

The boy was startled out oh his thoughts by the loud exclamation. He looked out the window again and saw the boy on the bike from before. His arm and knee were bandaged and he walked alone. 

“I can’t believe Selphie and Wakka made me go back by myself to find my phone! They’re so mean!” He wandered around, peering around the grass, sidewalk, and street in front of his house. He was fidgeting, obviously nervous to be so close to his house. The boy watched him closely as he searched for his phone, smirking at the fact that his phone was clearly visible in the grass but Tidus kept glancing over it. 

“Ah, there it is!” he yelled in excitement, quickly pocketing the phone and glancing up at the house. Surely, he was expecting for nothing to be there. So, when his eyes met the boy’s, his face drained of color. Shaking, he fumbled for his phone, wanting to attempt to take a picture of the boy despite his earlier claims that ghosts don’t show up in pictures. He wanted to prove to Selphie that this house was actually haunted! 

However, by the time Tidus got his phone out and held it up to take the picture, the boy was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this story is going to mention death, murder, and suicide in future chapters so please be wary. There might be depictions of gruesome imagery as well because it includes ghosts and the stories of how they died. I intend for this story to be kind of a thriller? But I’m not sure how exactly it’s going to go. I’ve wanted to write this story for a while and I have an outline so I’m excited! Also, sorry this isn’t perfectly edited. I aplologize for grammar mistakes!


End file.
